Sarah Peak (1811-1873)
Sarah Peak Noon Kimball (1811-1873) Mormon Pioneer and First Plural Wife to Heber C Kimball Vital Stats * Daughter of Isaac Peake (1767-) and Annes Ledward (1774-) * 1811-May-03 : Birth at Old Staunton, Staffordshire, England * 1829-Feb-12 : Marriage to William Spencer Noon (1807-) - at Caverswall, Staffordshire, England * 1842 : Marriage to Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) in Nauvoo, Illinois * 1848 : Heber Kimball Wagon Train migration to Utah * 1873-Dec-03 : Died in Salt Lake City, Utah Territory - buried in the Kimball-Whitney Cemetery there. Biography It looks like Sarah and her two daughters converted to Mormonism in England in 1841 and then emigrated to America, leaving her husband - William Noon - who reportedly had problems with alcohol. Sarah Peak Noon Kimball (Age 37) is listed with her two Noon daughters in the great 1848 Heber Kimball Wagon Company that migrated from Winters Quarters to Salt Lake Valley. Along with daughter Sarah Helen Kimball (Age 3). Son Henry/Heber (Age 4) is not found in this listing? Obituary of Harriet Frances Noon Obituary: Deseret Evening News - Wed., June 26, 1912 p. 9 AMERICAN FORK - INCIDENTS IN THE LIFE OF MRS. HARRINGTON American Fork, June 24 - Harriet Francis Noon Harrington, who died here recently, was the daughter of William Spencer and Sarah Perry is listed as Sarah Perry rather than Peak on Harriet's Christening entry Noon. She was born in Tunstall, Staffordshire, England, Dec 5, 1829 and emigrated to America in 1841. She was baptized a few days before sailing from her native land by Elder Wilford Woodruff. She arrived in Nauvoo July 1, 1841 and was married to David Smith in May, 1846. She came to Salt Lake valley in 1848, arriving in September of that year. Four years later she was left a widow by the accidental death of her husband. She was married to Bishop Leonard Elsworth Huntington Harrington of American Fork a plural wife, by President Brigham Young May 21, 1859. Mrs. Harrington passed through all the trials and tribulations incident to pioneer life. She was the mother of nine children, five of whom are living. She was always happy in telling of the life of the Prophet Joseph Smith, often recalling his death and the excitement incident thereto at Nauvoo. While she and her sister Betsy were quite young their mother married President Heber C. Kimball, with whom the girls lived during their childhood. Mrs. Harrington never tired of telling how kind President Kimball was to her as a child. Besides her children the deceased leaves a sister, Mrs. Betsy Lawson of Hunter, Salt Lake County, 21 grandchildren and three great-grandchildren. Children of Sarah Peak and William Noon # Harriet Frances Noon (1829-1912) - m. Leonard Harrington - Utah # Elizabeth Ann Noon (1831-1916) - m. James Lawson - Utah # Caroline Noon (1833-1834) - died young # Adelmone Noon (1842-1843) - died young (boy or girl?) b. Oct 1842 in Nauvoo and d. 24-Apr-1843 - age 6 months. Children of Sarah Peak and Heber C Kimball They married in 1842, she was his first plural wife, and had four children; * Adelbert Kimball (1842–1843) - died young * Henry Kimball (1844-1868) - Not found in 1848 Kimball Wagon Company * Sarah Helen Kimball (1845-1860) - (1 July 1845-1 December 1860) - Member of 1848 Kimball Wagon Company to Utah. Gravestone in Kimball-Whitney Cemetery. * Heber Kimball (1849–1850) - died young References * Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry * Harriet Frances Noon Smith - John Erik Forsgren Family History Blog * Membership of 1848 Kimball Wagon Company Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wife of LDS Apostle